River Crown ONESHOT
by Cloey22
Summary: Who knew making flower crowns could lead to such a perfect day. First reader insert and I wanted to do one with Holy Rome because he's just so cute! So yeah if it sucks just forgive me, I've never done a story like this... So I hope you enjoy it!


**Quick things:**

**(C/N) = Country Name**

**(F/F) = Favorite Flower**

**(Y/N) = Your Name**

**(H/C) = Hair Color**

**(H/L) = Hair Length**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

A soft sigh of calmness escaped your lips as you moved your hand around the grass of the hill, you lifted your head and felt the warmth of the sun beaming down on your small form. You didn't really know why you'd sneak away when you should be working but sometimes you just felt so… _free_ out here. Back at Mr. Austria's home you were always doing chores and never talking to anyone, sure you had Chibitalia and Holy Rome to talk to, but they never really talk to you. Maybe if you stayed out here long enough they would just forget about you and you could move on. And you being the country of (C/N) and had been stuck at Mr. Austria's house ever since… well… ever since you could remember anything. Your country was still small and not too wealthy yet, but you wished on the stars at night that someday you would be a big country. Ms. Hungary often times talks with you and in reality, she's the only one in the entire house who's heard your voice. She always tells you what a cute soft voice you have, but you don't really know how to just go up to people and just talk like it was something you do every day, because it isn't. You looked to your side and to your surprise you spotted a small patch of (F/F)'s. A smile formed on your lips as you stood up on your pudgy legs and moved toward the flower patch and plopped down.

After about five minutes of picking the flowers, you had decided that you would make a flower crown. One that was made just for you, nobody else, one that made you feel like you were something more. And so you weaved the flowers together into a crown and once you were happy with how it turned out, you placed it on your head after removing your bonnet. With a small twirl you let out a soft giggle, you'd only laughed when Ms. Hungary had said a joke or when she cheered you with that bright smile of hers. And just when you thought about the others who lived in the house you heard a soft sound, being the curious little country you are, you followed the noise down to the river. Right when you saw who it was, you felt yourself freeze. And there sat Holy Rome, crying into his hands. It broke your heart, he was always such a strange, quiet, person, and that was probably what made you have some soft feelings for him.

Stepping closer to him you softly stepped over rocks and twigs, but on stupid root decided that luck was not going to be on your side. You tripped and went tumbling into the water, Holy Rome jumped from the yell and splash that had just been heard from beside him. Once your head popped at the surface he yelled for you, "(Y/N)! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" You tried to reply but all you could do was flail your arms around as you tried to catch your breath, Holy Rome soon realized you weren't alright and dived right into the water and swam towards you. You started to run out of breath and sank down slowly, arms not even trying anymore, shutting your eyes you just waited now. But just before things faded off, an arm wrapped around your middle and pulled you to shore. Holy Rome lay you down on the grass and looked at your now drenched (H/L), (H/C) hair, your bangs had fallen over your shut eyes. He took his small hand and brushed it away, then he shook your shoulder. You gave no reply, he tried to shake you even more now, still nothing. Holy Rome panicked and yelled for your name and your country name aloud, hoping you would hear him and slowly give him a soft smile that he'd see only once when he had watched you behind a pillar as you talked to Hungary.

Holy Rome never did realize that tears were running down his cheeks until that had dripped onto your soft face. He let them fall, fearing he just lost you. As his vision blurred from the tears he spotted something by the side of the river, he quickly took one last glance to you before running, grabbing it, and returning to your side. Once he sat down again, he looked at the flower crown in his hands. It was beautifully woven out of (F/F)s, he looked back at you and imagined your soft hands making such a perfect little crown. You let out a soft cough and water bubbled from your lips, snapping him from calming thoughts. "(Y/N)!" Holy Rome dropped the crown and hugged you tightly, making you cough and spit more water out. He back off and looked at your weak little form sit up and look at him, you saw the crown that you had made. The rare smile formed at the edges of your lips and you reached for it, Holy Rome reached out with his hand and grabbed your hand before you reached the crown.

Your (S/C) cheeks turned bright red as he tightened his grip on your hand. "(Y/N)… Let me get it for you." He used his other hand to grab the crown and he softly set it on your damp hair. His hands softly ran down your cheek, making you both blush, before returning his hand to his side. Then you turned the tables and places a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thanks…" Holy Rome had turned beat red, she smiled brighter. Holy Rome gave your hand a squeeze, "You think we should go back?" Your (E/C) orbs widened and you shook you head, "I like spending time like this with you." Holy Rome smiled and pecked your lips softly. He sighed softly, you stood up and dragged him with you, taking him back to your favorite seat out here. Settling down you each laid down and he wrapped his arms around you and each of you slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Holy Rome may have been heartbroken after finding out about Chibitalia had been a boy the entire time, and he was thinking about drifting away from it all with the currents. But hey, sometimes if you're him, girls will fall for him to make him feel a million times better. In the end, he had someone he loved beside him and she finally opened up around others.

* * *

**Authors note: I was just bored tonight so I decided to write just a little one-shot, if something is spelled wrong or doesn't make sense, just let me know. Yeah, HR was going to try and die in the river because of him finding out about Chibitalia being a dude but hey he still got you in the end! You lucky reader *pinches your cheeks***

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
